madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Rurick/Relationship
Zhcted Eleonora Viltaria The Vanadis of Leitmeritz whom Rurick highly respects. Prior her position as the Vanadis, Rurick vowed to defend Elen by all means necessary even he had to sacrificed his life to do so. When Elen suffered a dilemma on between amnesiac Tigre and Zhcted, Rurick once suggested the Wind Vanadis to take Tigre from Liza, though the suggestion was rejected by Elen herself since doing so could only worsen both Vanadises's already hostile relationship. He is also one of few person to recognizing the relationship between Tigre and Elen. Limlisha Fellow Leitmeritz resident and general who served Elen with high devotion and dedication. Aram As his fellow Leitmeritz soldier, Rurick also seemly have a good terms Aram. Brune Tigrevurmud Vorn Earl of Alsace and a good friend of Rurick. Originally he was skeptical of Elen's sole prisoner of war, and tried to humiliate Tigre by giving him a bad bow. When Tigre managed to subjugate an assassin even with the bad bow however, Rurick was immediately stunned to see the display. Because he tried to humiliate Tigre he was sentenced to death by Elen however, Tigre begged her to spare Rurick's life knowing it was all in good fun. Rurick found out about this and deciding to repay the archer's mercy and benevolence, Rurick shaved his hair as his sign of gratitude and even pledge his allegiance to him by becoming his subordinate voluntarily despite being tasked to supervise Tigre during his "Prisoner of War" time by Elen. Prior Tigre's amnesia state as Urs, Rurick was among the few who instantly recognized Tigre and even attempting to make Tigre to remember his past. Gerard Augre Son of Hughes Augre and one of his fellow Silver Meteor Army general. Contrasted to his ferociousness and valor, Gerard often uses wits to help the Silver Meteor Army. Due to the hostility between Brune and Zhcted, Rurick had an uneasy friendship with Gerard, who he deemed his "flamboyant" and outspoken personality obnoxious, especially his sarcastic remarks about Tigre's leadership. Despite the dissolution of the Silver Meteor Army after the civil war, they continued their sour friendship until Sachstein Invasion towards Brune and rumors about Tigre's "treason" spread within Nice, forcing them to put their differences once again for Tigre's and Elen's sake. Gaspard Rodant Son of Mashas Rodant and one of Tigre's childhood friend, as well as an ally to Elen and his fellow Moonlight Knights's member. Bertrand Tigre's loyal attendant and adjutant whom he tolerate due to his position as a caretaker of Tigre ever since he was born. In some free time, he and Bertrand often play chess, cards and various other games with other persons when they are together. Having the loss of Bertrand also affect him because he knew how close he is to Tigre which immediately he symphatize over his best friend caretakers death. He also admits at the same way as Elen that Bertrand already far surpasses every rank that was superior than him, even he himself cannot object Bertrand's decision when it comes to Tigre. Titta Tigre's loyal maid that Rurick trust aside of Bertrand. Being the only maid that follows Tigre, Rurick take a liking of her once Titta is taking care of the housekeeping when Tigre is around or not. Rurick also learn Tigre's hunting behavior from Titta due to her know every single of Tigre's outdoor activity when on Leitmeritz. Rival and Enemies Steid Thenardier's most loyal subordinate and Thenardier Army's only tactician. During the intense standoff between Tigre and Thenardier, Rurick fought against Steid in a sword fight during the skirmishes in Saint-Groel and almost being overwhelmed by the general before being intervened by Tigre's arrow shot. When Steid asked his enemy to stay back since his targets are only Tigre and Regin, Rurick refused to move as he deemed it as dishonor as a knight. Celpet The Baron of Brune and also a member of the Neutral Faction. During Nice's ministers' uprising in Nice, where Celpet failed to assassinate Tigre in his sleep, which he claimed to be heroic to slay a "traitor", Rurick deemed Celpet's assassination attempt was a cowardly move that only to be done by a crook. Category:Relationships